Come Home
by CCangel
Summary: Short one shot AU about the aftermath of Patrick's phone call with Robin.


Come Home

Robin sat in her office trying very hard not to give in to her husband's pleas about coming home. She was honest when she said she was at a critical stage in Jason's recovery. She was so close in formulating an antidote that would wake him up. The sooner she completed her task, the sooner she could go home permanently.

"Robin, just come home. I need you. Emma needs you," he said. "I can't go through this alone."

Robin sighed. "Patrick I want to be there," she said.

"But Jason is more important," he spat out.

"No," she practically yelled into the phone. "You are. You and Emma."

She could hear the scoff coming through. "Your actions say otherwise. You know what, if you don't come home consider this the end of our marriage."

The line went dead. Robin called out Patrick's name several times before shutting off her phone. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her marriage couldn't be over. It couldn't end this way. Not over a phone call and definitely not over this project of hers.

Her heart ached as she continued to sit in her chair. She didn't even hear her phone ring until the last possible second.

"Patrick," she said.

"No Dr. Scorpio-Drake," Victor said. "I suspect your phone call wasn't a pleasant."

"Why do you care?" she hissed.

"I'm not completely heartless," Victor said. "Despite what you believe."

A hard edge crept into Robin's voice. "What do you want?"

"What is owed to me. We have an agreement and you will do well to remember that," Victor replied.

"How can I forget?" she questioned and hung up the phone.

Robin walked out of her office. She headed to the room where Jason was being held. She walked through the doors and closed them behind her.

He looked so peaceful to her but he was just a shell at the moment. She walked to the side of the bed and checked his vitals. He was getting stronger and she hoped he would not have a relapse. Neither of them could afford it.

"Hey Jason," she started. "You seem to be having a good day. Me…well I was until I got a call from Patrick. His son died and he needs me to come home but I told him you were at a critical stage."

She paused to wait for some answer that was never going to come.

"He told me that if I didn't come back to Port Charles our marriage is over," she said quietly. "I just wish he would understand that I'm trying to do the best I can but he doesn't see it that way. He thinks you are more important than him and Emma. I love them more than myself. If only this was such an easy choice."

She pulled a chair that was by the wall. "What should I do? Defy Victor and do what Patrick asks or stay. What if something goes wrong and I'm not here? On the other hand what if I leave and you are okay?"

Robin ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. What did she get herself into?

**The following day…**

Patrick woke up feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. His son being gone was the first thing he thought about it followed by his discussion with Robin. The thought of his marriage being truly over was almost as heartbreaking.

He took a shower and got dressed. As he looked in the mirror he noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes further reminding him of the stress of the last few days.

He heard movement coming from the living room and figured it was Liz bringing Emma home. He sighed because he still had to explain to Emma about Gabriel. He shuffled out into the living room only to stop in his tracks.

"Robin," he called out. She turned from the French doors that led to the backyard.

"Hi," she said.

"You came," he said in disbelief. He stood there too stunned to move.

She approached him and put her hand on his cheek. He immediately closed his eyes at the touch.

"I'm so sorry," Robin said.

He opened his eyes to see hers filling with unshed tears.

"It's okay. You're here now," Patrick said. He pulled her into a hug and they held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled away from her suddenly wondering how she was able to leave in the first place.

"Does Victor know you are here?" Patrick questioned.

"No," she answered shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. You needed me. Plus, I don't want us to end," she added.

His head dropped at that statement. "I was angry and I-

"Took it out on me," she finished. She grabbed his hand leading him to the couch. "I know my absence is hard. I'm really trying but I realized you needed me more right now. Jason is improving and he will continue to."

He nodded. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."


End file.
